Dear Brendan
by SuperAwkwardKid
Summary: Hollyoaks was so heartbreaking. Am so glad Brendan didn't die! But Ste and Brendan never got the happy ending. All of the years of watching Hollyoaks, alongisde Justin/Hannah, Ste/Brendan are one of Hollyoaks most tragic couples. I hope one day, they'll be together.


**Goodbye my lover.**

**A Ste & Brendan fan-fiction.**

**Dear Brendan,**

**I know you said we weren't going to contact each other. But I wrote you this letter, to remind you of our love, and how it will last forever.**

**I remember the first time we kissed. I never realised who I was, I was always trying to hide. I didn't want to like you, but I did. I started to fall for you, but I knew you were wrong for me. You beat me, and made me feel like crap. It took me a long time to forgive you, I knew who you were inside. I knew you weren't this person. You had this evil voice in your head, telling you that we were wrong. But we were right. When Rae miscarried our child, I blamed you, we all did. I hated you, I thought you killed my child. Then, when Rae died, I actually believed you did it. Why? I stood by you since, I knew you made mistake, but you weren't a bad person. I loved you.**

**When I fell for Doug, I thought that it was it. We were done, gone, everything was great. But I couldn't hide it, I loved you, and Doug saw that too. He let me go, he broke my heart, but you broke it more when I found you in bed with John Paul. We returned to Hollyoaks, and realised that we were stupid. You kissed me again, I felt alive. We were alive. Your Father arrived, and I knew something was off, you told me he used to beat you, thats when I realised why our relationship was so fragile.**

**Our relationship was beautiful, Leah and Lucas loved you. Leah even called you Daddy Brendan. It made me happy and our life was on track. Then Amy came back, and took my kids away. You were there, for a shoulder to lean on. But it didn't help, my kids were gone. Things got on track again, we loved each other. I even thought of marrying you. Then Kevin came along, and blamed you for sexual assault. I didn't believe him, I would never believe him. I knew you, I loved you, I worshipped you. But you pushed me away, you pushed Cheryl away, you pushed us all away. I wanted to reach out to you, but you just told me to leave. You left in the taxi cab, and I was left all alone, no kids, Cheryl wasn't speaking to me, I was alone.**

**You came back to face your trial, you wouldn't let Cheryl and I near your trial. We wanted to be near you. I could have killed Kevin what for what he did to you. After your trial, you got drunk, and we fought. I told you that you were exactly like your Father (why did I have to say that?!) you beat me up, and I thought I would never forgive you. I was scared of you. But Walker was back, and you got Cheryl and I to safety, you saved us. You even saved your Father?! We thought the torment was over, but he escaped. We were terrified, then you did it! You killed Walker, we were safe. But you felt guilt, I didn't understand why. You told me about your Father, and I felt sick. I had begged you to let this animal in your life, I said you were just like him. He was a monster, you weren't. You were misunderstood. I told you to tell Cheryl, you were hesitant, you didn't want your sister to find out what happened.**

**I walked along the street, and I heard a gunshot from the club. I was terrified, I thought you or Cheryl had died. I thought Seamus had done something to you, I stupidly thought Walker had come back. I called the police, and they all arrived. You came out of the club, with a gun in your hand. You confessed to what you had done. Admitting to killing Walker, your Father, your Nana, everyone. I wanted to shake you, and tell you to shut up. But all I could do was cry, and scream your name. You pulled out the gun, and I saw the police shoot you. I thought you were dead. Darren held me back, but I wanted to run to you. Then I realised you were alive, I was so happy. We were going to be together, forever, and live happily ever after.**

**But of course it doesn't work like that. You were arrested within half an hour of us finally reuniting. You were taking the blame for your Dad's murder, that Cheryl committed. I didn't want to forgive her, but that would mean I'd lose her too. When the police took you away, I wanted to kill them. You told me that you'd always love me, and I told you the same, because it's the truth. I kissed you for the final time, and the police pulled me away. I fell to the ground in tears, knowing that I'd never see you again.**

**Cheryl has gone to Ireland with Nate, at least she has a happy ending. But what about us, Brendan? I was waiting forever for a happy ending with us. There was none, there never will be. I love you so much Brendan, and I will love you forever, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. No-one will replace you Brendan, no-one. I can never let you go.**

**I love you,**

**I always have, **

**Always will.**

**See you in another life,**

**Love, your Steven.**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
